Witch's Cape III New Red
by katkah
Summary: Maybe backing into darkness isn't such a good idea, when you have to follow your mother- but what can you do, when you're in love? a bit of horror in it
1. Chapter 1

This time there's more of Aurora than Angela, but I hope you will enjoy any way,

…

Again it was there. It was a weird, unfamiliar feeling for her, even after those times she had it before. And that was pretty much A LOT. Her vision got blurry again.

Something similar happened, when she had once a very high fever; all her skin was so sensitive it hurt when she rubbed it, and her head ached so badly she couldn't think.

,,Not again," she whispered.

_If you won't give in, you will get crazy_.

,,No I won't!" she said stubbornly.

She actually didn't even knew, who was she talking to. And the emotion of knowing the voice, as if it was caressing her, was scary.

This was worse. If it was for real, it would be better maybe, but like this she didn't even feel the cold water around her properly, and the burning and ticklish feeling was getting worse with every second.

_Do you want to wake up or not?_

,,Yes…" she said hesitantly.

_Then give in, use your own power for it! Do you think you need to wait for someone to help you?_

,,B-but…"

Again hesitation, then another wave that made her gasp for air.

She didn't want to ask.

_You already know, what to do…_

It was sly, pushing her to a direction, when she didn't wanted to go there and also knew there wasn't any other choice.

_Mhm, or do you want to wait for someone?_

This caught her off guard.

,,What?"

_You can ease yourself with someone else. If he give in… but to say the truth, I know nobody else that is so stubborn like you_.

,,I don't want to do _anything_."

_Maybe not… or maybe it's just words. Your body says something else._

,,I do NOT listen to my body."

_You have to. It's a part of yourself. You can't push it away._

,,Yes I can."

She almost lost her conscience- well she probably would if it wasn't in the dream world.

_Feel it carefully… it's not that bad as you think._

,,Yes it is."

_If you don't push your instincts away, it can be a huge pleasure._

,,I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IN TO LUST!"

There was a chuckle.

_You can't help it._

_Oh, look at THAT! That's not WATER dripping from you._

She sobbed, but more from being helpless than from pain.

_So?_

She closed her eyes tightly.

_Will you listen?_

Then nodded slightly.

_Good girl._

_You can try out right away, I feel you have a visit._

,,What…? No way I'd…"

_Do it._

,,…try something on him…"

_DO IT._

,,No…"

Her protests were already weak.

_It's just dreams…_

A drop fell to the ground, ash she got on her knees and with a deep sigh waited.

…

At the beginning it was just a little tapping on the windows.

Drop, another, drop, drop, drop.

Now it was a pouring rain. Sticking out your head meant you will get wet all over your body, and plus some will land on the floor as well.

For this reason everyone sane was inside.

Well, everyone except for her, standing out in the rain, when the roof was a few meters from her.

,,You will get all wet like this."

She looked behind, seeing her familiar there.

,,You will too, kitty."

,,I can dry myself."

,,I can, too."

,,Oh come on, Red. It annoys me to see you out here."

,,I can't think very well inside."

He sat down on the stairs of the stable and tapped the place beside him with tail.

,,So, what do you puzzle about?"

,,Mhm… nothing very important."

,,If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't be out here."

,,I just miss my mother."

He titled his head to the side.

She seemed kind of sad lately, since she remembered everything.

And if he was completely honest to himself, he couldn't figure out very much, why is that. But more than sad she was worried.

And that was clear. The former queen of witches was dead, which was her grandmother. Her mother too, and she was one of the most strong and famous witches.

And she was the only girl left of the family.

And she realized she maybe wasn't fully prepared for such responsibility as being the new Red Witch.

But she DID knew enough, and he also told this to her, but also knew she was just scared.

He rubbed his back against hers.

,,I know."


	2. Each's own sins

Mhm… I don't know if you heard this from me before, but;

There are no villains, it's just the way you look at a thing.

And this is my own quote.

…

,,She's awake."

Ella fell down from her bed, when heard this.

,,What? _She's awake_? AURORA IS AWAKE?"

It was the middle of the night, but the entire castle was awake now.

Yes, she opened her eyes slightly, then turned to the side and sat up. She was a little pale, and weak, but awake.

,,What's the date?" she asked as the first thing.

All the family jumped on her at once, crying and laughing and embracing her at the same time.

,,I can't _breathe_!" Aurora gasped.

,,B-but… HOW did you did this?" Ella asked with her eyes wide.

Aurora looked on her, then scratched her head, then somewhere else again.

Everyone stared on her.

,,I found a cure myself," she shrugged.

Now everyone started to ask questions.

,,Don't know, just did it with my with power somehow."

She suddenly looked to the door and turned bright red.

There was Philip standing, and seemed he didn't knew, where to look either.

,,Mom, can I get married?" Aurora asked suddenly.

Ella's eyes almost fell out, when Philip shrugged and smiled.

…..

,,Hey!"

Angela felt something jumping on her stomach.

,,Red, wake up!"  
,,I so love your manners," she groaned.

,,Finally! I've been waking you up for five minutes now!"

,,Oh how much."

,,Alright," Savio snorted and jumped down from the bed. ,,if you don't want to know about Aurora, your problem…"

,,What's with her?" she yawned.

,,She's awake."  
,,Yeah… wait, WHAT? Aurora is awake?"

,,Good morning, dear! Geez, you sometimes sleep harder than she did."

,,Sorry, but _wow_! I'm so glad she got from it. And how did it happen?"

,,She won't tell," Savio grinned. ,,but I also know she's getting married."

,,To who?"

,,Well, let's just say you will be some kind of family soon."

She frowned.

,,What…?"

,,Oh, you don't know you have a older cousin? Well it's HIM who she's getting married to."

She jumped from the bed, caught him and spin around with laughter, followed by his angry meowing.

,,Sorry!" she laughed again and placed him on the bed. Then ran outside and caught someone who she wanted to see in the hallway.

,,Good morning!" she jumped over his neck. ,,Do you know?"

,,About…?"

,,Aurora!"

,,Oh yes, I do," he smirked. ,,so, you're going to visit her?'

,,Yes! I'd love to!"

,,Alright."

She got a kiss on her forehead.

,,Give her regards from me," he said with a mysterious chuckle.

She ran back to the room and grabbed the few things she had there.

,,Are you going somewhere?" Savio asked.

,,To see Aurora of course, gosh! Sometimes you sleep harder than she did."

,,Okay, point for you," he grinned.

…..

When they arrived – which was about a day after – there was currently everyone busy.

And everyone talked about the planned wedding.

They met Lisette along the way, or Savio pointed out it was her. She was orange now, but her speech and manners were the same as before.

At the gates they met Chloe and Ella, both greeted them warmly.

In the stables they stumbled over Astor and beside him it was someone who Savio said was Philip Rubens.

Him and Angela stared on each other for a while, then hugged without anything other.

,,You sure grew up," she smiled then, while tapping her head.

,,And I'm glad I met you," she smiled too.

In the dining hall, there was Aurora, and she seemed quite happy. And when she saw them, she jumped up and around Angela's neck.

,,Oh my gosh Angie! I'm so glad you came here! I've been worried about you!"

,,That's alright, nothing happened!"

,,Hah, well, here it did! You can't imagine how happy I am! I'm actually getting married to the man of my dreams!"

,,Literally!" Savio grinned.

,,Hush. And you what? Come, sit and talk! Who was that demon, in the first place?"

,,A old friend from my past life… well, actually, a old _lover_."

,,HA! I knew. I knew it! So you have a older, wow."

,,You too!"

,,He's a wizard, he won't age at all," she grinned.

At this point, Angela noticed something odd.

,,Aurora…"

,,Hm?"

,,Have you… looked into a mirror?"

,,Yes, why?"

,,Your eyes. They were brown, now they are like… reddish pink."

They were the same color as Andro's.

,,Oh… yes."

She stayed serious.

,,Let me explain it. It's a long one."

…

The mice were very quiet today. They sat in the kitchen, frozed. Probably because it was quite cold outside and they were tired.

,,Here!"

But they sticked out their noses, when sensed they will have food, and got out.

,,Don't worry, there aren't any cats here."

,,You still have the same ones?"

Ella turned her head, when heard her friend in the door.

,,Hi Red!" she jumped up and around her neck.

,,You greeted me just like Aurora. It can be seen she's your daughter," Angela grinned.

,,Haha, yes," she blushed. ,,she's a lot like me…"

,,Mhm, and the rest?"

They looked up and with a single glance into each others eyes told the whole story.

,,I'm so sorry," Ella said with sob. ,,I really didn't know it was the same one. Well… not when I did it…"

,,_He_ knew," Angela said a bit coldly. ,,it's not your fault."

,,So you're not angry?"

,,Yes I am, but not on you," she smiled and embraced her.

,,I thought for a while you will be."

,,No."

Then they left each other to do their things – Angela ran out of the door out, on the backyard.

She sat down and put her chin into hands.

She didn't even knew herself, if she was angry or not. On one side, what he did was not something he should be proud of. Not only the fact alone Aurora was his, but how he pushed her to give in to his sin.

On the other side, the first thing was an accident – well actually a thing that was Savio's fault; the second was to get her to wake up.

_Was it really wrong then or not?_ she puzzled.

_And even if it was… _

_Should I really expect him to be… what? He's a sin, gosh. Of course he would do it._

She looked up.

_Looking on it from his point of view- let's say I'm a demon. Should I simply give in to instincts, or live in constant pain for not doing so?_

She grinned.

_Oh, now I'm thinking as a dark witch._

And she wasn't really very appalled.


	3. White and Green

…...

The next day Angela met Blanche at the hallway.

It was quite a silent meeting at first. They bowed to each other slightly.

,,Hello, White Witch," Angela said shyly.

To her surprise Blanche answered the same way;

,,Greetings Red Witch. Did you came here to see the wedding?"

,,Yes… I also came to you. You see… since I'm a successor… I need your blessing, as well as from Valeria."

,,And Eve. But I don't think she will."

,,Why not?"

,,You've got too much dark energy in you which you don't control."

,,I can learn to control it!"

,,No."

,,Why not?"

,,It's not natural to teach a light with dark art."

,,I'll make it."

Blanche stared for a while with blank expression.

,,Well, we can give it a try. When do you want to visit Eve?"

,,I don't know… how long will it take to convince her?"

,,It depends on you, but I count with at least a week. You should go there right away and stay. You have to go to Valeria too, remember."

….

,,Hey wait up, you're running like a racing dog!"

She turned on her heel. This sounded totally like Savio.

,,Sorry."

,,You had a really weird expression just now. Anything bothering you?"

,,Just wondered it will be kind of hard to convince Eve. I don't know almost anything about her."

,,Oh, I do- don't worry. She's fair to everyone, besides you're your mother's daughter," he winked.

,,You really make my day brighter," she smiled.

,,That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

A few birds landed on the window..

,,Hey there!" Savio grinned and jumped a little to frighten them, which worked perfectly.

,,Don't be mean," Angela grinned. ,,do you need something?" she turned to the birds.

One jumped forward, it was a small nightingale.

,,No, nothing, he was just curious how are you."

,,He…? Wait, I know you! You're one of the birds that use to sit on winter roses!"

He nodded cheerfully.

,,How are they all?"

He looked down, seemed worried.

,,Well, they are a little uneasy, but otherwise alright."

,,How about him?"

.,He-" The bird suddenly looked elsewhere and they all flied away with scared whistles.

,,I'll leave you," Savio said and quickly run away the hall.

I'll leave you with Blanche that meant.

Angela bowed slightly.

,,What do you want?" she asked politely.

,,I want to talk with you."

,,About?"

Blanche sat down on the chair that was in there for reasons like this, it seemed.

,,Where were you during the time until you remembered?"

,,Well…"

She leaned against the wall.

,,I know about the demon you know. By the way it was quite rude to threaten my son's life because of roses."

,,He…"

She held her tongue.

,,It was probably just to get me there."

,,Care to tell me more about him?"

,,Why?"

,,I don't know nothing… only he's quite a high magical being. Dark," she added.

,,If you're asking about if he's dangerous…"

,,Look; he's a intruder and that's enough. Who is he?"

,,As you said, he's a demon," Angela said more loudly that she intended to. ,,and if you think I'll tell about absolutely everything, then you're mistaken, Blanche."

,,What do you have with him?"

,,Nothing. None of your business."

,,Yes it is," Blanche said sharply. ,,he's affected you a lot."

Angela bit her lower lip.

,,Probably because of my feelings," she said more softly. ,,since my past life I'm in love with him."

Blanche stared for a while.

,,Just like your mother, second of the witches that actually knew what love is."

She sighed heavily.

,,And just like her, in love with a demon. Excellent. How do you know you're in love?"

Angela got surprised, when she heard Blanche is actually curious.

,,You just know. How does it work that's a secret even to me, so…"

,,Still, he affects you badly."

,,So?"

,,Angela, you're of a white witch family. Although of who was… or is… your father you should stay on this side no matter your feelings."

Angela looked down.

,,Do you understand?"

,,Yes, of course. Don't worry about it. I know my duty."

,,Very well."

Blanche got up and gracefully walked away.

….

The day they went to Eve it was cold and windy. Astor, which was borrowed from Philip, went slowly to keep up with the other horses and he was very annoyed. Savio sitting in Angela's lap was nervous, Blanche dead calm.

Angela tried not to feel anything. She thought this was the best choice, so she just studied the land they were passing by.

_Oh gosh, how can it be so __**cold**__?_

Well, it WAS the beginning of December.

,,Are we there yet?" something murmured from under her cloak and her familiar sticked out his head.

,,No, not yet," Blanche said and without anything other kicked her own horse.

,,My legs are freezing," Astor constated.

,,Mine too," Angela shrugged. ,,but you can at least move them."

,,Why didn't we take more clothing?" Savio shivered.

,,Because it would went slower."

,,Stick your head inside again," Angela sighed and tapped the cat's back.

,,Don't complain so much, we are _almost_ there."

,,Let's run," Astor suggested.

,,I agree," Blanche's horse nodded.

Eve lived inside of a forest in a cave near a small waterfall. It was quite a nice place.

,,You've got a visitor, Eve!" Blanche called into the cave.

,,So this is the famous new Red Witch?"

Her voice was clear and high, like the water in the waterfall, and also very calming. Through that Angela felt Savio shiver under her cloak.

,,Come in, then."


	4. Opinions

Now that I read it after myself, it sounds quite like conversations from Picture of Dorian Gray (by the way, perfect book).l

…

,,You're not paying attention."

,,What?"

He immediately felt a sharp pain in the stomach, then in his leg and on the top he got a punch in the back that took his breath away.

,,I said _you're not paying attention!_"

,,Sorry," he hissed.

Before, he'd get mad for the bruises and broken bones that he would get during his training fights with his brother. It hurt like hell, when they healed, over and over, until he wasn't able to fight back even in that state.

Now, he didn't. It was pointless to argue with Wrath. He always won, no matter the circumstances.

And this time, he was right. It was his own fault.

,,A ,_sorry'_ won't do it!"

He felt that Mios stand on his back with one leg.

,,Imagine this would happen to you if you encountered someone else."

,,Alright, alright, I'm focused _enough_ now!" he growled.

,,Yeah, sure," he heard a hiss. From the tone he found out the one above him was grinning.

,,You stepped on the exact place from which I cannot move away."

,,I know."

Another grin. Then he moved his leg a bit.

Andro reached on his back, grabbed it and pulled to the side, which caused the owner to fall down. He growled and kicked him with the other.

,,Hey, hey. Mios, calm down; Andro, pay _the hell attention_, you don't want to get killed if you get into a fight with a necromancer."

,,You both act as if I never been in a fight before!"

Phronea sighed.

,,You're a bit too young-"

,,I'm old _enough_."

,,You're still a baby," Mios poked his side with a grin.

,,Looks who's talking!" he grinned too and jumped on him.

,,Enough for today," Phronea laughed and pulled them away from each other.

,,Whyy?" Mios sighed in disappointment.

,,Because two broken bones is enough for one training," Andro punched his side.

When Wrath was about five meters away, Phronea turned her head;

,,So, what distracted you?"

His face told it all.

,,_Her_ again?"

,,Yeah."

He was really good in lying, but he didn't want to lie to any of his siblings. Besides, she always knew, what he was thinking about.

,,I don't want to say anything- but you can do that in your spare time."

,,I know… but you know, controlling your thoughts is kind of hard."

,,Ah yes," she said with a sigh. ,,I know that."

…

,,It's kind from you for accepting me here so early," Angela smiled.

,,Well, it's nice to have the granddaughter of my old friend in the house- it was not a problem."

,,Thank you anywais. It means a lot to me."

,,Pity it didn't to your mother," Eve frowned, while looking down into her tea.

Angela almost choked.

,,It is good you control yourself like this despite of who your father was."

,,Who?"

,,A fallen angel... he's been called ,the one that brings light' before."

,,Well. Everyone says that, but it seems nobody takes in the fact she was actually in love," Angela stated calmly.

,,Ah yes, I totally forgot. Love. It was once said it's a sweet bitter that makes you do almost everything."

,,If it's not against your morals," she smiled.

,,Maybe even then."

,,If one really love you, he won't force you into things that you don't want."

,,No. You'll do it yourself."

,,True," she smirked. ,,and maybe the other will do it for you."

,,Or maybe not one of you will do it and you will end up suffering."

,,Did that happen to you?"

,,Thankfully, not."

,,Maybe you didn't meet the right person," Angela shrugged. ,,but you sure know a lot for a person without any lover."

,,Never said I'm without lovers- just without love."

Both sipped from their tea.

,,That IS a difference, true," she admitted.

,,That is a huge difference. Love is quite like a state of mind-controlling thing controlled by heart, but having a lover is quite the opposite."

,,Where did you left the body?" Angela raised a eyebrow.

,,In the mind."

,,I'll have to disagree on that. Let's say, controlled by _lust_ you rely mostly on your instincts, mind have nothing to do with it. You don't think."

,,Good thought, but I ought not to give in to one of the deadly sins."

,,It's a great feeling," Angela smirked.

,,You're quite corrupted, Red," Eve smirked too.

Even if not seeing her eyes, Angela had a weird feeling she seen right through her.

,,Maybe mom raised me like that."

,,Sheesh! You don't grow up corrupted. Only if you want to."

,,Or you become like that when you grow up."

,,That's more common," Eve nodded. ,,so tell me, did you learn your mother's secrets yet?"

,,Hardly enough to be like her."

,,That's good. One shouldn't repeat you'r parents mistakes, it's better to make your own."

,,So others will be wiser than you from seeing your mistakes. Or maybe they will make even bigger sins than you."

,,Most likely. But sins and mistakes aren't the same."

,,I know- sins are made consciously, mistakes are unfortune."

,,More luck, dear."

,,Really?"

,,Yes. You learn from your mistakes, they are good for you."

,,Interesting thought."

,,Who's your familiar?"

This was quite a sudden question.

,,Well…him," Angela pointed out of the door. ,,Savio."

,,Oh, the wise cat. Is he good?"

,,He's a really great familiar."

,,Darn kitty, breaking his own rules. Do he know at least?"

,,He's self-conscious more than anyone I know."

,,Well, will he help you during the blessing then?"

,,Wh- you mean you will do it?"

,,You didn't gave me a reason not to. So, what do you think about the rule, shapeshifters shouldn't be familiars?"

,,They're probably too human to handle it."

,,More than some people," Eve smiled.

,,Some."


	5. Argument

Mhm… what to say. Different people, different opinions…

And mind this-

Your granny will say the exact same thing!

Well. Mine did. Sweetest tongue hides sharpest teeth, she quite said this. I answered that I like the sharp teeth more than human ones. You should have seen her

…

When she woke up, she heard breathing beside her head. She lifted her head a bit and saw that it was Savio lying there.

Carefully, not to wake him, she stand up. He was really tired the day before, so she wasn't surprised that he was still sleeping.

When dressed up, she came to the main cave- half kitchen, half something else- and found Eve sitting by the table and feeding mice. She carefully stepped in to make minimum noise.

,,How did you sleep?" Eve asked without lifting her head.

_She really have good ears_, Angela thought.

,,Pretty good, thank you."

,,Is he going to eat?"

,,He's still sleeping."

,,Cat's are quite lazy," Eve mumbled.

,,Not at all! But the yesterday was quite tiring, and it's going to be full moon- he's always tired around that time."

,,I'm _up_ already," they heard a low hiss and Angela felt her familiar jumping on her knees.

,,Slept well too?" Eve asked.

,,Not badly," Savio cut her.

,,Are you both hungry?"

,,I'm not.

,,Me neither" Savio yawned, then waited, till Eve sent away the mice and jumped on the table in front of Angela.

,,You're quite cheesy, what's up?"

Angela got the impression she's actually mocking him.

,,I still don't like you, that's all."

,,Well, anywais – did you learn? Will it be gone?"

,,A cat never regrets it's mistakes. I don't need your help."

,,Very well, shapeshifter."

,,Savio, go down please," Angela asked kindly. He did so.

,,I'm going to spin the thread today," Eve said casually. ,,if you want to, you can watch."

,,She makes golden ones," Savio said from under. The table.

As all three sat around the spinning wheel, Eve began talking.

,,So Angela, what do you think of wolf familiars?"

,,Wolf? I don't know. I never had a wolf before. My mom had Valerius, a dog, though. He was good. Why?"

,,I asked to get this question. Remember, a good witch never asks ,why'. You can take a task or not, but never ask why it exists. It's a visit card of every one, no questions, more customers."

,,Oh. Thank you, I didn't knew."

,,That's understandable, mother didn't have enough time to teach you everything."

,,But why do you tell me? You could keep them, then."

,,Ah, maybe not- every one of us have our own style, own magic- own things she do. All people have different needs."

,,I see."

,,That's good."

,,How do you do golden ones?"

,,That's a personal secret, dear."

,,Mhm. What do YOU think of wolf familiars?"

,,I prefer mice, but wolves aren't bad. Pure animal wolves are much like dogs, nice and loyal. And also strong. I do like them, yes."

,,What does it mean, ,pure animal'?"

,,Oh well, I don't like wolf magical creatures."

,,Why- oh."

,,Good. You learn quickly."

,,What's about them you don't like?"

,,They tend to be tricky, and they are quite beastly. I know they are needed, but I don't like their presence."

,,Mhm. What about demons? You endure them?"

,,Depends on their behavior. Generally I have nothing against them, but it's not like I want to keep them around either. What about you?"

,,I don't mind them…"

,,You don't mind? Or you like?"

,,Okay, I'll admit- I quite do like them."

All three sensed this is not going towards a good direction.

,,Mostly those good-looking."

Eve bursted onto laughter.

,,Well, as long as they don't do anything- they're good to keep."

,,In bed?" Angela raised a eyebrow.

,,Why not. If you control yourself to not get too corrupted by those seven."

,,Those seven?"

Angela was very proud of the surprised face she made.

,,The seven sins, I meant. I bet you heard of them."

,,A bit."

Savio smirked behind Eve's back.

,,They're all immortals, born in different countries in different times, but now, they got together. A bird of a feather flock together, it's said, and it's the same with them.

Envy is the oldest, then it was Pride, then Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed and then the last one."

,,Lust."

,,You DO know he's the most dangerous for a young witch like you?"

_Well, thanks a lot for the warning, but it's a bit late_.

,,Dangerous, as in… himself or his sin?" Angela looked down and started to play with the dust on the ground.

,,Both. Of course I know, you're not all pure, you're the Red Witch afterall- Red not only because of the color of the magic- but mind to not seduce every male you like."

Savio now covered his mouth to keep in chuckles. Angela kicked his leg.

,,Of course not!" Angela said a bit offended. ,,I know some witches do that, but I'm not one of them. It sounds… well you know, wrong."

,,Wrong is subjective. And mind that if sins weren't seductive, then people wouldn't be attracted to them. So if you ever meet him, keep as _far_ away as you can."

Angela bit her lower lip.

,,Thanks for the advice, I take it, really. But WHAT IF- he's kind and gentle, much nicer than most human men?"

,,Of course he is! And you know what they say? ,Sweetest tongue hides sharpest teeth!' He's a expert in disguise. Even if he looks like he's all over you, care for you, even LOVE YOU- don't get fooled. He's a sin, he's a beast just like the other ones. A wolf in disguise."

This all wasn't said in hatred, not even dislike. It was a worried tone.

,,I heard."

Angela looked down.

,,That's good. Be wise, dear, and don't get fooled by his sweet behavior."

She said nothing, when she felt Savio's tail brush against her back, as if saying; don't mind it.

,,I do understand you don't like sins. But what about them as persons?"

,,They were never human. They don't have human feelings, although it may seem like it- what should I like about them?"

,,How do I know it's them?"

This question just got out of curiosity what will the Green Witch answer.

,,They never cry."

Both Angela and Savio stayed quiet.

,,Never, huh?" Angela smirked secretly.

,,Anyone can laugh, but only those that have real feelings cry."

,,Mhm… well… am I doomed then if I DID fell in love with him? "

,,_Fell in love with Lust_?"

Fore their surprise Eve started to laugh.

,,A creature like that, that break Nature's rules, never dies, drag other's into the darkness- someone like that doesn't deserve love."

Angela bit her tongue.

,,It's not his fault he was born that way…"

,,It IS his fault he enjoys it."

,,Would _you_ do a different thing?"

,,To do that is to go straight to hell," Eve cut her calmly, but sharply. ,,besides, if there wasn't darkness, we wouldn't recognize light."

,,Sitting in the sun all day might be a bit tiring, don't you think? Isn't night quite refreshing in that matter?"

,,Red, that's really enough!" Eve raised her voice. ,,Do you know why we, witches survived through the centuries? We keep on human paths, and don't fall for devil pleasures."

,,I never liked human paths."

,,You just gave me a reason not to give you a blessing."

,,Fine. Excuse me for a minute."

Angela stand up and ran out of the door out. It was snowing.

After a while someone ran after her.

,,Now you know, why I don't like her?"

,,Yes. And you were darn right as always, Savio."

,,Hehe. A good with have to be self-conscious. How you opposed her, that was good, really. Totally like your mother."

,,Thank you," she smiled proudly.


	6. From cold to spring

What cha say?

Was it a surprise?

Since people wondered about it a lot, I wanted to say, who it was.

…

The next day everyone acted, as if nothing happened.

Angela was quiet, because she was quite ashamed of how openly she defended Lust and Eve probably hoped that was just a out of mind moment

They talked mostly about what Angela already knew about the spells.

Eve was curious about how she began spells.

,,You mean you breathe into your hands, then merge it a bit, then aim with the energy? That's really interesting… what color is your magic?"

,,Red, of course."

,,Fire-based?"

,,No. Pure energy. I can get it cold or hot if I want, though."

,,Interesting," Eve said again. ,,your mother's magic WAS fire-based."

,,I know. I probably inherited father's magic."

,,I quite hope not," Eve said carefully.

,,Why?"

,,Um…"

,,Wait a MINUTE- how do you say ,the one that brings light' in Latin?"

,,_Lux_- light, _ferre_- to bring."

,,Luc- LUCIFER!"

Savio almost choked on breakfast.

,,Yes," Eve said still quite calmly.

Angela's chin dropped down.

,,My. Father. IS. _Lucifer_? OH SH*T!"

,,Mhm… I'm quite surprised your mother didn't tell you…"

,,Eh," Angela winked to get from the shock. ,,well… my name was probably a bit joke from her, what do you say?" she smiled nervously.

,,Certainly! We quite laughed when we heard, how she called you."

,,We- well," she snapped. ,,you… care to tell me more about YOUR magic? You're called the Green Witch, so… earth-based?"

,,Nature. Mostly."

,,Mostly?"

,,Then it's also pure energy. Like you."

,,I heard that's a dangerous combination."

,,It's powerful."

,,True. So, what do you use it for?"

,,I'm quite interested in live, and death."

,,_Death_?"

,,Necromancy," Savio hissed.

,,I don't control anyone by force. I push them to the way I want, and how I want. And they go willingly."

_Oh my God_.

At this statement Angela felt, as if someone lighted her head up.

THIS was the person. She remembered clearly, how scared Andro was, when running through underground passages.

_,,Seems she's gone."_

She. The library they were in was hers. And the book with the missing page.

And who else would a mighty immortal be afraid of, if not one of the most powerful witches – plus if she was his opposite?

A necromantress?

Eve acted, as if it was nothing.

,,Oh… so that's why you hate immortals so much…"

She suddenly raised her head.

,,Well, I never said I HATE them."

,,It sounded like that."

,,I just thing they are disgusting."

_Oh, and controlling the dead is NOT disgusting? Playing around with people's mind, not letting them rest in peace is ALRIGHT? And having lovers when hating Lust is NOT hypocritical?_

The young witch wanted to scream out all this, but she held back.

,,Is it true you killed little kids in order to have more minions?" Savio suddenly asked.

,,Kill them? I took the bodies, let the souls go into the space. Quite… separated it."

Both Angela and Savio stared in amazement and a bit of fear.

,,I'm going out for some roots!" Angela jumped up with a grin.

,,Me too!" Savio stand up.

When they were out, Savio constated;

,,That sure was _creepy_."

,,Yes," Angela shivered.

,,Why do you still LISTEN to her? We need to go to Valeria too."

,,True. I'll tell her."

…

Savio was really happy, when Eve approved them.

,,She lives not far away, I think Astor knows it there."

And since the horse didn't want to slow down under any circumstances, they were there in half of a day.

Well, there still in the forest. They got in front of a gate, all covered in ivy even in winter, and it was surrounded by trees that they couldn't get in.

,,We're here," Astor stated. ,,try knocking."

,,That's actually quite a good idea," Savio shrugged. ,,she's known as a very kind person."

Surprisingly, before they tried it the gate was opened by the Rose Witch herself, her curly hair all over her body and a cheerful smile on her lips.

,,Valeria?"

,,Reeeeeed!" She earned a tight hug. ,,Oh my, you have sure grown up! I remember you THIS small!"

,,You didn't change at all," Savio laughed.

,,We met before?" Angela gasped.

,,Yup, your mom brought you here when you were a baby once- but don't stand in the door, come in! Astor too!"

Inside, there was no snow. There was warm, sunny, and spring. And flowers everywhere. And blue, pink, red and white fairies flying around, they giggled and flied around their heads.

,,Wow," Angela's chin dropped.

,,You like it here?" Valeria asked still cheerfully.

,,Absolutely! It's beautiful!"

,,Thank you! So, you have a strange scent, you've been to Eve?"

,,Yeaaaah… well, I don't mean to say anything, but she is kind of scary…"

,,What do you expect from a necromantress?" Savio growled.

,,Oh, come on, kitty! It's not because of what she is. I know another necromancer and he is very kind and friendly and never killed even a gnat!"

,,I still think they are creepy," he mumbled.

,,Oh, cut it out! I am _not_ one. I prefer taking care of lives," Valeria smiled and sniffed a flower nearby. ,,Now come on into my house!"

That one was a Chinese style, light and open, and warm.

,,Sit down anywhere," Valery pointed down on the carpet. It was softer than it looked.

,,Can I bring you something?"

,,Nope," both said.

,,Alright." Valery sat down. ,,So, what brings you here?"

,,Asking for a blessing."

,,Oh, you don't have to ask for that! That's alright. Well, where you want it to be done?"

,,Actually…I havent thought of that before. But I might know one place. It's a lake in the woods, quite filled with magic."

,,Okay, I'll send a dove to Blanche and Eve."

,,Eve don't want to- uh…"

,,She don't? Why?" Valeria winked. ,,I know we don't use the WHY but anywais."

,,Because I defended- someone."

Savio rolled his eyes.

,,I won't get mad, tell me."

,,One of the… seven immortals," Angela murmured.

,Oh! Well you learned a lesson never to defend immortals in front of a necromancer. No matter who, they find them weird."

,,Why exactly?"

,,I don't know."

,,And you? What do YOU think of them?" Savio purred.

,,Depends on which you were talking about."

,,None in particular…"

,,Oh, don't try that on me! If you defended him, that means you meant exactly one."

,,Yes, well. I meant Lust."

,,I do know him personally too!"

,,Really?"

,,Sure. I taught him how to breed winter roses," she smirked. ,,he's a nice companion if you show him and his sin respect."

,,Yes, indeed."

Savio made something between a chuckle and a cough.

,,I know," Angela looked out of the window.

,,I'd defend my lover too, don't worry."

,,I kno- wait, _what_?"

,,Hey, it's written across your face," Valeria smiled and touched her nose.

Now Savio was chuckling.

,,Well, are you staying until full moon?"

,,We'd love to," he answered with a huge grin.


	7. Heat

XP

…

Angela woke up to the laughter of several fairies trying to take some of her hair.

,,Hush! Go away!" she heard and they flied out of the window, still laughing.

,,Please pardon them, Red. They currently are making winter nests, they always do it, and they seem to very much like your hair. It reminds them of fall. You know, that's their favorite season."

,,That's alright. I'm getting up anywais."

,,Okay. Hungry?"

,,…Do you have apples?"

,,Sure! That's autumn fruit, but I have," Valeria smiled and pulled one out of nowhere.

,,When you finish eating, want to help me in the garden? We can talk there too."

,,Sure! Mom had a garden too."

,,Great! Then got dressed and- eh please tell Savio not to chase the fairies."

,,SAVIO!"

,,Whut?" he called from outside.

,,Put that out of your mind- and _mouth_!"

,,Shorry."

A second later a frightened fairy fled inside, sat Valeria on the shoulder and blabbered something so fast Angela couldn't catch a single word.

…..

Helping Valeria would be hard, if she didn't use so much magic like she did. Plus, with watching like insects and fairies helped too was interesting.

Savio was very pleased by the fairies fearing him, so he sat on the stairs proudly, as he used back in their old home, and watched.

As for what they talked about, it was like butterfly flying- one minute one theme, then another, it was about nothing and everything at once- and after the tense with Eve it was very refreshing.

,,Okay, now just the plants in the back and we're finished with the garden!" Valeria sighed with a smile suddenly.

,,What- already?"

,,Well, we worked three hours."

,,REALLY?"

,,Yes!" she laughed. ,,So, can you go there for me? And don't be scared if you find a raccoon or a fox. I leave some food there for them."

,,Sure!"

She ran to the back with a watering can.

_To think of it, Valeria reminds me of my mom a lot. But not that she was such a good gardener- and not that she knew Andro._

She shut her eyes.

_Don't._

_Don't think of him._

But then, can you control your thoughts?

She sighed.

There really was a few animals. Rabbits, foxes, raccoons, wolves…

She stunned.

_What the… such a huge wolf?_

_Such a huge WHITE wolf?_

As if he caught her scent, he turned his head.

She knew that eye color very well.

They just stared in amazement on each other for a while, then both jumped forward and she hugged his neck.

,,What are you doing here?" she laughed.

,,Came to visit Valeria; I never knew you'd be here, but you can't imagine how it made my day!"

,,Mine too!"

She felt the fur shortening, then he hugged her back.

,,Are we going back?" he asked.

,,No, I don't think so," she smiled and kissed him. He kissed back with a smirk.

,,I bet my devil tail that it won't be soon."

,,Talking about tail…" She noticed it above her waist ,,do you actually use it?"

Touching it with one finger it felt like leather, but harder and smoother.

,,Do you… feel it somehow?"

,,I do… mostly if you keep touching it."

,,Oh, sorry."

,,I didn't say it wasn't _good_." He pulled her through the back door into the house.

,,Weeell… can I try?"

She didn't wait for a answer, since he still kept it up just beside her hand, and this time took it and stroked the tip a bit.

It seemed it almost got him on knees.

,,Wait, wait, wait, let me _sit_ at least!"

,,I didn't know it was so sensitive," she grinned and kept examining it, turning it in fingers and caressing it slightly. She earned a faint moan.

,,No, I'm just uh-unused to someone touching it…"

,,My, my. Who would have thought that even Lust have his weak point?"

,,You're evil," he constated with a purr and lied down into her lap.

,,I'm quite curious about some other thing…?"

,,And what is that?"

,,How does it taste?"

,,Hey wait, what if she… or… maybe Savio… c-comes here…

uhuh… _okay, okay, okay, __**screw**__ them both, just keep doing it_!"

She chuckled. It did taste good, surprisingly. Sweetly. And his face was worth it.

,,Don't make mess, lovebirds."

Both jumped up, when they saw Valeria standing in the door with a amused grin.

,,V-V-Valeria, heyy there! How are you?" he stuttered.

,,So _that's_ how you water my plants! Very nice from you. Red, can you let go of his tail?"

She noticed she is actually still holding it.

,,S-s-sorry," she stuttered too.

…

It was kind of a awkward meeting; two witches, one black cat and a demon around one table.

,,That was quite cheeky, you two."

,,I'm sorry," Andro stated calmly.

,,It was _my_ fault," Angela poked him.

,,I don't _care_, whose fault is it!" Valeria sighed. ,,Just behave."

,,And do it somewhere else," Savio added with a grin.

,,I wanted to go to _you_ actually, Valeria. Or at least… to you first."

,,Andro- if you want my help, I don't want to hear anything. You know perfectly well I have nothing against you or your family, but this is more than just a small battle. It's a matter of the future, and you know well that if Blanche and Eve decide something I can't do much."

,,Didn't you forget something?" Angela jumped.

,,Yes. Your opinion, am I right?" she smiled kindly.

,,Of course. As one of you don't I have a right to decide something too?"

,,Yes, but bith those two think you are unexperienced to decide for yourself what's best for you. And with your parents…"

,,And you?"

,,Well I think with proper training you should be able to control very well. Through, Red, it's not only you. Those two and your grandmother hated them," she pointed on Andro.

,,for many reasons."

,,What reasons?" Angela turned to him too. He looked away.

,,It doesen't even matter…"

,,Yes it does!" Savio interrupted. ,,And it all influence everything even now, she SHOULD get it-"

,,Hush, Savio, that's above normal minds. Besides, she didn't SEE how it started."

,,Why do I feel like the dumb one again? Just tell me, is it THAT bad?" Angela raised her voice.

Andro stand up.

,,Come talk for a minute."

She stand too and followed him out, to the backyard. This time it was empty, no animals.

,,Angie…" he started carefully. ,,there are certain traits I can't get rid of, and… they are no good for witches. They weaken them, corrupt them, or just anger them."

,,All of them?" she raised a eyebrow.

,,All witches, if you ask that. That means you too."

,,How do you know? Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me."

,,I'm not saying I ever want to leave you… it's just the others think I affect your dark side."

,,If it's there, I won't get rid of it anywais," she shrugged. ,,and maybe...just maybe it will even help me."

_Maybe_.


	8. Blessings

…

The moon wasn't visible yet, but it was almost night already.

,,_Come on_, Valery, when do we go?"

,,In a minute," she called from the garden. ,,I'm searching for- hey, there you are, you little rascal." She ran inside with a small red robin on her shoulder.

,,Alright, we can go. Are you going on Astor?"

,,Yes."

Valeria went on a broom. It wasn't long enough until they came to the lake.

At full moon, it looked just magical. The water was strangely calm, but the air just… felt alive. As if it was full of sparkles.

And also to their surprise Blanche was waiting there, too, with a white raven on her shoulder, and they both bowed.

,,Alright," Valeria said after bowing too with her familiar. ,,We'll have to wait until the moon is straight above us.

,,That won't take long, it's almost eleven. So, how do you feel, Red?"

,,Kind of weird… but it's alright."

She looked over to Savio, which was standing beside the two birds, and kind of trembled. He caught her glance and gave her a calming smile.

She smiled back, then sighed.

,,How will it look?" she asked.

,,Nothing hard, don't worry!" Valeria laughed. ,,Oh, almost time. Can you kneel down, Angela?"

She did so, and the two older witches raised right hands above her head. The crow sat on Blanche's shoulder, the small robin on Valeria's and Savio kneeled down beside Angela and took her hand.

,,It's totally ice cold!" he gasped. ,,You okay?"

,,Just a bit nervous."

,,Hush," Blanche cut their small talk. ,,concentrate, Angela."

She didn't exactly know, what to concentrate at, so she just shut her eyes tightly and tried to clear her head and keep her magic ready at once.

,,Hey, don't worry," she heard a whisper in her ear and the grip on her hand tightened. She was actually glad, because when she felt something like electricing above her head she almost had a heart attack.

She looked up to the white crow and saw he seemed quite uncomfortable by now.

,,Ouch, Savio…"

He accidentally scratched her, because his claws gained a bit length.

,,Sorry," he whispered.

And after that she had a unfamiliar pain in her back. She snapped, opened her eyes and tried to turn, but she couldn't quite. But she saw a bit red light there.

,,Don't move," Savio poked her with a bit choking voice.

She didn't recall, when in her life she was more startled then now.

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone, the pain in her back too.

,,Complete," Blanche constated.

Savio collapsed down into Angela's lap.

,,Maybe this is why shapeshifters shouldn't be familiars. They don't endure such pressure like normal animals," Valeria sighed. Her bird chirped in response.

Angela touched his ear and felt he was very tired.

She leaned down and whispered;

,,Thank you."

,,No problem," he smiled a bit weakly.

,,Well, I'll go," Blanche waved them, turned on her heel and in something like a bunch of snowflakes disappeared with her raven too.

,,What's with him?" Angela asked half loudly.

,,Blessings are quite physical pressure for familiars, ret him rest a bit," Valeria answered and touched her bird lovingly. Then she sat on her broom and within two minutes she was gone.

While worrying about her own, she didn't even notice at first she felt different than before. She couldn't quite specify it, if it was good or not, but it was different.

She was afraid to even move because of the shapeshifter in her lap.

,,Are you okay?" she asked in a low tone.

,,Yes," he moved slightly. ,,just give me five more minutes…"

,,Do you know you have a fever?" she asked, concerned, when touched his head.

,,Do I?"

,,You didn't have to do this, you know. I could ask Caron…"

,,Why, am I not good enough?"

Angela was surprised at the sudden bitterness in his voice.

,,No, of course you are! You're the best familiar on Earth! I just don't want you to push yourself so much, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you…"

,,Are you worried about me?" she felt him smile.

,,What sort of question is that?" She almost screamed. ,,Of course I am, you dumb werecat!"

Her eyes hurt and after this she even left tears.

He chuckled softly.

,,Why?"

,,What."

,,Why do you do all the things for me? Protected me in past life… you always help me, then and now, even if it hurts you. You took care of me since I was little… and you want nothing in return."

He looked up on her with still tired, yet a mischievous smile.

,,Because I'm your cat and I love you."

She smiled.

,,Love you too, kitty. Can you stand?"

,,I think?"

Astor galloped from afar.

…..

,,Ouch."

Angela jumped from her seat, when heard it.

She dropped the watering can (full of water, by the way) and ran into Valeria's house to the bed, where a black tomcat was sleeping.

Valeria, which was in the garden, knew that she was like on fire, waiting for him to wake up, so she just sighed and left her alone.

,,_Savio_! Morning, how are you feeling?"

,,Like a beaten dog," he rolled.

,,Glad you look more like a cat," Angela smiled and picked him up. He was a little heavy, but not too much. ,,how did you slept?"

,,Good enough. You?"

,,Good enough," she laughed and rubbed his back gently.

He purred.

,,Hey, Angie?"

,,Mhm?"

,,Yesterday, I got something."

,,Yes?"

,,This curse I got from Eve… it's actually pretty comfortable."

She winked.

,,I guess you noticed before; I'm not too different from normal werecats just that my basic form is a cat. You know what, I like it.":

,,Eve will be angry if she gets it," she smirked.

,,Oh, she will be furious in her cave!"

,,Yeah, talking about cave- where will we go now?"

,,Mhm… good question… where do we WANT to live?"

He thought about it for a while.

,,The house that belonged to your granny is still free."

She smiled.

,,Agree!"

…..

The night after this Angela started to have nightmares.

It didn't have any particular form, she just woke up in the middle of the night and she was all startled.

But the forests that surrounded their new home calmed her. It was also so strongly shielded by magic nobody uninvited couldn't come near ten meters.

By the way, it still had all the herbs, fruits and other things.

,,We still didn't run out of mandragors," Angela noticed, when she looked into the kitchen. Savio grinned.

,,That's nice. But don't you miss your friends on the Gallows Hill?"

,,A bit," she grinned too. ,,but now we more miss _customers_; you know, now we are on our own, so this won't be easy."

,,I guess," he wondered. ,,I can go catch some rabbits or other things and then go sell them to the village to help you out a bit."

She looked on him curiously.

,,You can catch rabbits?"

,,Long story," he smirked.


	9. New life

…

She didn't sleep well again.

It was two weeks, and still- the nightmares did not stop. And still she didn't know what they were about and why she had them.

She was glad not to find Savio there that morning, because she knew she looked awful from the lack of sleep. She sticked her whole head into ice cold water, then sat for a while and yawned.

They didn't have much to eat, maybe except for some tomatoes and bread, and it wasn't very much.

_But what should I expect; it's still winter. I wonder if he will bring something… _

,,Heyy! Guess what a surprise I have!" she heard a cheerful voice from the door.

,,I hope something eatable! I don't have even one customer today."

Not that she usually had more. The ones of her mother didn't trust her fully – only about three of them, and just one every week.

_I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm a baby! I know just as much as they did! _

,,Early Christmas!" Savio stated and to Angela's shock placed a bucket full of water with a carp in on the table. She jumped.

,,What the hell's that?"

,,A carp," he rolled eyes.

,,I see _that_ , but where you got him from?"

,,Trade! The guy didn't have any money, so he offered a carp for a rabbit. Fair deal."

,,Why didn't he kill it right away?" she groaned and covered her forehead. ,,I have to mess with it now…"

,,Well, one hit with a hammer and dead! Normal, " he grinned.

,,Kill it yourself! You're a cat."

,,You're the cook. I brought it, you end it with him."

,,Ack no. I'm not killing anything."

They watched the fish.

,,Let's drown him," Savio suggested. ,,he's almost done anywais."

,,Hell no."

,,Need any help?" someone asked from the window. Both turned their heads and found it was someone familiar.

,, _Andro_ !" both called, surprised.

He smiled.

,,So, stopped by for lunch?" Savio grinned.

,,Stopped by to see, how are you two," he shrugged. ,,you kind of disappeared since we met the last time."

,,Sorry," Angela made a grin. ,,we had work… well, you can see I guess."

,,A bit problem," Savio sighed.

,,What about the carp there?"

,,Our lunch," Angela shrugged.

,,Woah. Living lunch?" he grinned.

Both stared for a while.

,,Would you mind killing it for us?" Savio made a grin.

…...

,,So, you have work?" Andro asked during the lunch.

,,Yeah," Angela examined a bone. ,,at least I'm trying... but almost nobody wants to go to me. They think I'm too young to be as good as they were."

,,But you must have something that differs you from other witches, don't you?"

,,Except for my father? No, I don't see why they don't come," she said sarcastically. ,,I have oh so many talents."

,,It will get better," the demon smiled and touched her hand. ,,they just need to learn to trust you, that's all."

,,Easy to say for you. You can convince _anyone_..."

Savio lifted head from his part of the fish and stared on her for a while.

,,I got a idea..."

…...

_Hi Ella!_

_How are you? Hope good. Ask Aurora too, okay? And everyone, actually. I'm quite curious. Give them my regards._

_I'd like to come visit you, but to say the truth I've got too much work! You wouldn't believe how many people come if you have the right ones by your side._

_So say, how are Savio's kits? Is there any black one?_

_Maybe it will be another shapeshifter... hm, or not? Who knows._

_Anyway, now I'm just as popular as my mother was! She'd be proud._

_Hah... it's a bit tiring, because I'm not yet as good as her- you know, she was a better organizator and better in elixires, and also she knew very well where was what she wanted! I gotta search here for everything except for mandragors. Too big for me._

_But to tell the truth, I can't complain. I have a life I always wanted._

_So, write back soon. I want to know about you._

_ Angela Rubens_

She sighed and tied it on the crow, which was waiting on the table, then let it out of the window.

,,Bye," she called.

,,What's up?" she heard under it. ,,You sound tired."

She looked down and found Savio there. She lifted him up and placed him up on the table.

,,Savio, I have something to tell you. A day after the blessing I had a nightmare. I don't know _what_ it was, I don't remember, but I keep having nightmares _every_ night since then."

He stared into her eyes, a bit concerned.

,,Do you think it's because of Eve?" he asked.

,,I don't know, she sighed heavily. ,,and if it is, what with it...?"

He licked her nose.

,,I'll try to find something about it," he promised and jumped out of the window too.

Angela went to the kitchen. She was supposed to sell some elixirs today, so she had to prepare them first.

It wasn't easy; they had few for themselves (_Of course beside those damned __**mandragors**_! Angela groaned), but she found some of the herbs she needed everyday in front of her door.

She smiled.

Well, since he visited, he always did this. He didn't show himself very often, but he left something there everyday.

This lifestyle was nice. Although she was still tired, she was proud of herself. She did almost everything that was expected from her and what she did expect from herself. Maybe except from being a bit on fire with Eve.

_But_, she reminded herself, _where would I be without those two! I'd be still dead by now._

Blanche didn't seem to care, and Valeria had a lot of her own either way, the fact that one of the seven sins was helping her somehow got into the village.

Well, it troubled, the rumors about why she was gone for so long- but now that someone saw him coming there everyday, that was like a explosion.

She found about it when she went shopping along with Savio- or more like trading. She was curious, and also she wanted to make a trip, so they went side by side.

In the village it was peaceful in winter, as it was before. Or it at least looked like that.

When they got into the shop, everyone stared.

A very silent silence was there.

,,A problem?" Angela raised a eyebrow.

,,Oh my God," someone said.

One of the women stared and in a bit envious voice whispered-

,,So young..."

Angela recognized one of them - it was her old companion, or, well, a old some sort of friend- one of the girls that once mocked her for turning down John.

,,What?" Savio hissed. ,,Go back to work. We're here just for the same as you, and you know it's not very _polite_ to stare like this.

Immediately everyone started to do what they did before, but still, looked on them from time to time.

,,Nasty," he whispered into her ear.

,,Yes," she sighed, while they traded things for things.

Then they went to the public well, to wash the tomatoes they brought with also some eggs, and there they met another person.

,,Who are you?"

Both of them turned their heads to face a sixteen year old boy. His face was terribly familiar to her, but at the first moment she didn't quite catch, why. But the way he moved, she knew it.

,,And you- are you by any chance the miller's son?"

,,Yes, do you know me?" he winked.

,,_Oh my God!_" Angela squeaked and hugged him unexpectedly. ,,You grew up _so much_! The last time I saw you you were _this_ small! You sure look a lot like your mother, Isabella! Man, I miss her. How is she?"

,,S-she's good," he stuttered. ,,but how come you saw me as a baby? You're... I mean... you look like the same age as me."

,,No, actually I'm just three years younger than your mom," she laughed. It wasn't _fully_ true, but she wasn't in the mood to explain everything. ,,can I come see her?"

,,Of course... um... your name?"

,,Oh, sorry. Angela Rubens, nice to see you again," she shaked his hand. ,,and that's Savio."

The familiar grinned at him.

,,The daughter of _Red Witch_? _Red Riding Hood_? Woah, mom told me a lot about you!"

,,Now I'm the Red Witch myself," Angela smiled. ,,and that's nice from her..."

,,Um, well, she's busy at the moment, but I guess I can tell her you stopped by!"

,,That would be kind from you,...?"

,,Oh, sorry. George! I have to go now," he waved and ran away with a smile.

,,Nice boy," Savio constated casually.

,,Cute like his parents. Shall we?"

…...

Later that night Angela woke up from a nightmare again.

She was almost used to the insomnia, and slept during the day when she could- but still, it wasn't very comfortable.

She stared on the ceiling for a while, before she heard a voice;

,,The best thing to keep away nightmares is to keep a monster by your side."

She turned her head to face Lust, watching her.

,,I don't have any," she smiled.

,,Or a demon, that can do too," he smiled too.

,,Will you stay?" she whispered.

,,Of course."

With one jump he was beside her, curled on the bed behind her back.

,,Thank you."

,,No problem, angel," he exhaled.


	10. never ends for witches

Did I really leave out author comments…?

We, at least you weren't bothered by it.

So anywais, remember the old fellows from the 1st part?

…

,,Man, I can't believe we're visiting Isabella again! It's been so long since the last time," Savio commented cheerfully.

,,Yes! _I_ can't believe I didn't visit her earlier. She was such a good friend."

,,She was your basically only friend," he grinned.

,,What about you?" she raised a eyebrow.

He looked up from the ground, slightly confused.

,,You're by best friend," she explained with a smile.

,,I've been talking about humans," he murmured and looked away.

Angela was pretty sure that if he was walking beside her in human form he'd be blushing.

Isabella waited for them in the door. Angela was afraid for a while she might not recognize her, but then, memories stayed the same, and faces too- at least among witches.

,,Oh gosh, Angie! Is this really you? You didn't change even the _slightest_ bit!"

,,You didn't, either!" she laughed and hugged her old friend.

,,Aww, you don't have to compliment me."

,,Okay, you did- but only in the good way!"

,,Haha, thanks- and don't stand in the door! Come in!"

She led them into the kitchen.

,,So you met my son?" Isabella asked proudly.

,,Just as cute as he was as a baby!"

,,Indeed!" she nodded. ,,Well, um, we just have customers for the mill, so you'll have to wait a bit- feel like at home!"

But she didn't have to go anywhere, because the customers came inside – and it was John with someone else- Angela couldn't quite recognize, who, but she knew her.

Both stared on her for a while, before Savio hissed on them.

,,Hi. Sorry, should I come later?" she asked politely and rubbed the tomcat's head.

,,No, no, we just need a hand at the back," John said quickly.

,,Okay," Angela shrugged and didn't look at him anymore.

But just when he and Isabella were gone, the other woman turned to her.

,,So you really _are_ just like your mother, a witch."

,,Yes," Angela looked down. ,,might you tell me your name? Since I've been gone I don't quite recall…"

,,Oh, I'm not surprised – I've been one of those who mocked you back then."

,,Oh, then I remember- you're Nathalie, aren't you? I didn't know you married John."

,,Well, it's the same if I married anyone else."

,,Why?" Angela raised a eyebrow.

,,He loved _you_. Always did. Even after sixteen years… seventeen… it's still _you_."

She smiled sadly.

,,I know." Angela looked out of the window.

,,So, why did you refuse him back then?"

,,I loved- and still love- someone else."

,,Do I know him?"

,,No. Not personally."

,,But he's not human, is he?" she asked slyly.

,,Sorry, but that's none of your concern."

She stand up and unconsciously rubbed Savio's back to tell him they're leaving.

,,You should be careful, Red."

_Why?_

,,…Do you think?"

,,Witches still rule but… I think not for long."

Angela frowned.

,,What do you mean?"

,,There are some hunters out there, and some who want power, some who are maybe tricky for even the Red Witch…"

,,Was that a warning?"

,,Yes. Be careful."

This time Angela walked out of the room, followed by her familiar.

When they were far enough in the forest, he turned to her.

,,What do you say? Should we be afraid?"

She was quiet, but frowned again.

,,Do you think it might go hand in hand with my nightmares?"

,,You didn't answer…"

,,I'll answer depending on you."

,,Yes."

,,Yes we should."

…..

The night after Angela woke up with a small squeak.

She immediately covered her mouth, ashamed, and hoped she didn't wake her familiar, but everything was quiet. Listening to the silence she realized she was afraid to fall asleep again. Closing her eyes again, she sobbed quietly.

After a while she found out there was a storm outside. Somehow, it calmed her down. She lied on the pillow and tried to calm down, but still cried. She didn't even know why, maybe just because of the bad feeling she had, maybe because she couldn't do anything to stop the nightmares, and it drew her crazy.

The window slammed open, almost breaking the glass. She immediately jumped out of the bed, to the window, and closed it the best she could. Then get back into bed.

,,Bad dreams again?" she heard a whisper from the dark.

She tried to look there, but she couldn't see anything. She knew the voice, though.

,,A bit," she smiled, when heard water dripping on the floor.

_So that's why the window opened_.

,,You cried," he stated softly and wiped a tear from her cheek. She shivered, when a cold drop from his hair fell on her shoulder.

,,A bit."

,,Don't lie."

She felt a bit wet embrace.

,,Let me dry you off," she suggested, while reaching for a towel she had under the bed (this was the room she usually went to, when came from outside all wet from the snow- it was the largest and warmest one, afterall).

He sat down beside the bed and let her to gently rub the water off. When she was on his head, he purred.

,,I'm afraid," she stated casually.

,,Of what?"

,,My nightmares… they are too real. Sadness, despair, anger… and with the scent of death."

He shivered.

,,All the feelings I had when you died."

,,Don't talk about it," she pleaded quietly.

,,You neither."

,,Sorry."

He rested head on her knees.

,,You know," he sighed. ,,We've been having trouble lately… I might not be able to come as often as now."

,,But it's just once a few days."

,,I know, but…"

There was a short silence.

,,Was it Eve?"

,,Yes…" he sighed.

A bit too tensing silence fell down.

,,Lust?"

,,Yes."

,,Is everything alright?"

,,Would you prefer a lie or the truth?" he mumbled.

,,The truth."

,,Even if it's far worse?"

,,Yes."

,,We… somehow… us seven getting all together, and influencing at once… it's no good to humans nor to witches, it seems we broke something that was build for centuries here, even millenniums, and both Blanche and Eve are very mad about it.

Even your grandmother was, Angie, but now, it's far worse… something is going to happen soon, and it's not good."

,,What can I do?" she asked quietly.

,,_If_ something happens, be safe," he made a sad smile. ,,even if I am not. Understand?"

,,What if I have to do something as a witch?"

,,I know you have responsibilities, but… just try it. Please?"

She smiled.

,,I'll try," she promised.

,,Good, you gave me a peace of mind," he smiled and closed eyes.

,,…Lust…?"

,,Yes?" he asked quietly.

She wanted to ask about a million questions, but didn't knew, where to start, where to end, how to form it, what did she wanted to know… and just wanted to shake off the bad feeling.

,,I love you."

,,I love you too."

He gave a honest answer, just didn't add the thought after;

_And you know how I wish it was enough for US two…_


	11. Him or

…

The week after they had a visit, quite unexpected.

Angela was just doing three elixirs at once, because she was a bit late with them, and the next day she intended to go to the royal city for a while.

Someone knocked.

,,_Savio_! Where are you?" she called out. ,,Go open, please!"

He just came inside the back door and ran through the kitchen to the main one.

She heard him hiss.

,,Who is it?" she asked.

,,The Green Witch," Savio called back.

,,Let her in," she sighed.

,,You should organize things better," Eve said, as always kindly, when she stepped in. ,,you can mess up elixirs if you do several at once."

,,They're not anything hard, but yes," Angela sighed. ,,You're right. I've been a bit lazy lately."

,,Sloth. Another of the seven ones…"

,,Eve, do you need something?" Savio interrupted.

She stayed more serious.

,,I need to talk to you for a while, Red."

,,I am listening."

,,No, you're not. You should sit."

,,Why?"

,,When I'll tell you that hunters found a way how to get under our shield you will fall on your butt."

And she did. Thankfully Eve sticked a chair under her before she landed on the floor.

,,_Wh- how_? I did _not_ use any dark magic! Only the ones mother did and normal ones, neither are dark."

,,Well, dear, I'm a necromantress and I don't have even a trace of darkness. You have it inherited, you can't stop it- well, and meeting with a creature that pulls it out of you isn't the smartest idea either!"

,,Don't blame _him_ again!" Angela bursted out, and started to pay attention to the elixirs again. With a practiced movement she took some of Savio's fur and put it into the cauldron.

,,Well I do, because it IS his fault also!"

,,**Why**?" she shout.

,,Not only HIS, but all the immortals! By their presence, all of them here they made something broke. Not physically, but something in the minds of people, they don't respect us anymore. It can get ugly because a lot of our enemies are here… it's very, _very_ bad."

,,Oh, great!" Angela cut her sarcastically. ,,And what do you want from _me_? To keep it low?"

,,That too, but… Blanche with Valery agreed on this too, along with a few other witches- it will get better if one of the immortals was dead. They wouldn't affect so much as incomplete number."

,,_Immortals_, Eve! They can't die!"

,,Not by themselves and not entirely, but there _is_ a way to seal them."

,,Don't count on _me_ with this."

,,If you won't help, that will be a lot harder for us… but we _can_ do it.'

,,If you don't?"

,,All the ones that can must flee somewhere for quite a time.

Just look around, Red. People refuse to trust us, they don't want witches to rule over them. Our time will soon be over; the witch hunt has already begun anyway."

,,What If I refuse to help, because of my feelings?" Angela asked bluntly.

,,Are you sure about them?"

,,You don't know anything about love, so don't say anything either, Eve. You don't know what would I do for him. I would never hurt him."

,,You wouldn't, but WE must."

,,NO!" she shout.

,,_Angela_!" Eve did too and stand up. ,, _Don't you still understand?_"

,,NO I DON'T!"

,,IT'S THEM OR US, IF WE DON'T KILL ONE OF THEM, ALL THE WITCHES WILL DIE- OR AT LEAST MOST OF US!"

A tense silence fell down.

,,_What_?"

,,If we don't get rid of one of the sins, the harmony that protected us will collapse entirely, and we will be a very easy prey for the hunters- like deers or rabbits."

Savio looked away, when Angela looked on him.

,,It's the truth," he shrugged.

,,Don't tell me that's the truth! Since now nothing happened!"

,,Since now Lust didn't meet up with a dark witch."

,,How is that possible?"

,,You _know_ he's a young immortal, Red…"

Angela closed her eyes and rested head on her hands. Then she started to sob quietly.

,,I-I can't do it anywais," she said.

…..

The days after were days that Angela could with a peace of mind mark as the worst she survived until now. She almost couldn't sleep, she was nervous day-night, and of course had the nightmares.

They got so bad she once actually woke up Savio, when she fell down from the bed, screaming. He jumped up beside her, curled there and refused to leave, even through his fur was all wet and salty from tears in the morning.

Still, he decided one thing for her when they woke up;

,,No customers today. You're in a bad state."

,,But we need them," she smiled weakly.

,,That's fine, I'll bring some food. You can make it without work a day or two."

,,Thanks," she sighed and hugged him.

Something warm felt very good after the cold, ice coldness. Physically and psychically too. He hugged back, and remained in that position about a minute without saying anything.

,,Do you think we should run away?" he murmured after it.

She flinched a bit, but stayed where she was.

,,Where?" she asked.

,,Mhm… I don't know. Somewhere safe."

,,I don't know," she whispered softly. ,,maybe… we should. Can you think of where while on the hunt?"

,,Sure," he stroked the back of her head, then turned on heel, and walked into the forest swiftly.

….


	12. Misfortune

…

She spent the day like a zombie. She tried not to think of the worst that could happen, and just eaten, slept, and tried to read something.

Somehow she felt there's going to be a storm tonight, snow and blizzard at once. And maybe even another storm, but at this she couldn't quite catch, what kind.

She couldn't sit still from the feeling, constant sobbing and then the frost inside.

_Geez, I'm like a banshee_, she slapped herself in her mind, but didn't stop crying.

She seemed too weak to herself, she couldn't keep the temperature inside warm by magic, so she just made a fire.

When Savio got back, he found her sitting on the bed, staring outside and embracing herself.

,,What's up?" he asked, sat beside her and rubbed her back. ,,Can't you keep the house warm?"

,,No," she whispered.

,,Did you pack the things?"

She did. She had a small bag, where her mother's spell book was, then there was a few elixirs, clothes, books and finally a small amount of personal things.

Also her cape was there, at the bottom. She decided they can't risk someone recognizing her by it.

,,Yup."

,,So…?" he raised a eyebrow.

,,Well… I'll go to the lake the last time, agree?"

,,Of course."

He titled head to the side.

,,Do you think he'll be there?" she asked.

,,He's _always_ there."

…..

The lake was maybe a bit too peaceful for her day. It should have been lighted up by full moon, but it was too cloudy- as she expected.

She sat down into the snow and welcomed the frost. It distracted her in a good amount to stop thinking about various things.

,,It will be a very bad storm."

She turned, seeing Andro standing there. She stood and hugged him tightly.

,,You're okay," she sobbed.

_Oh nooooo, don't cry again!_

,,Yes," he nodded and hugged back.

,,Why are you still here?" she asked and stepped back to see his face.

,,I know I should've run away already, but I couldn't when I knew you're still here."

,,Lust. You dumb demon.," she hugged him again.

,,Come with me."

,,…What?" she looked up.

,,Come! Please!"

,,You know we can't… but we are leaving today."

,,We should as well. Then if you don't at least promise you'll be safe."

,,Well I…"

She hesitated for a while.

,,Promise!"

,,Please go already."

,,Not until you say it."

,,I-"

,,Move aside, Red."

In the blink of a eye she was aside, squeezed by someone that seemed mouse before, and very saw clearly now that there was twelve crystals in a circle around the immortal.

_One more left for a cage_, she realized.

_Why didn't I see them before? But… I'm SURE they weren't there just a moment ago_.

And it wasn't long before the last one was placed- with Valeria holding it.

,,Sorry," she looked up on him with a sad face. ,,My own kind is more important for me."

She stepped aside, when he growled, but seemed scared too.

Something like rays of light came from all the stones and formed a cage, which actually got him on knees to the ground.

,,Blanche, your turn."

Angela looked to the direction, from which the white light came, and saw her with her raven on shoulder writing something on the ground.

Now the cage changed. It turned into a… pinkish-red color?

And she immediately knew why- she learned about those. It was a energy-sucking one.

,,Very smart," the demon grinned painfully.

,,_Don't do it_!" she shout.

,,Didn't I explain before?" Eve touched her shoulder.

Looking on him lying on the ground, half-dead already (if it was possible), with shut eyes and with head in the snow, that was a very pitiful sight.

She turned her head away, sobbed and stopped struggling in the mouse's hands, so she loosened the grip a little.

She really didn't want to lose her, the other three's, maybe even her best friend's lives.

But staring on him was too much.

,,Witches keep the country in one piece," the mouse whispered into her ear. ,,sins just rip it apart. Trust me, it's better this way."

Just then a sharp scream ripped the Red Witch's sobbing, the sound of the cage and the scratching of a old book Eve had.

She couldn't help but look at him, while the huge amount of energy exploded above the cage.

,,Come on help!" Blanche called to her, but quiet enough not to disturb Eve in reading.

,,I can't," she closed eyes.

She couldn't go help him. If she broke the spell, everyone in it- Blanche, Eve and Valeria – would die.

But she couldn't help _them_ either, because their worst enemy, minus hunters, was her most loved one.

And while she listened, she also found a different voice in her mind.

_**Angela…**_

First very faintly, almost unheard, so she stayed more quiet to hear it.

_**Are you going to watch this?**_

She winked.

_Who are you?_

_**What now matters is who YOU are. Do you want this? Do you want the one you love to be sealed for maybe eternity?**_

Somehow, it calmed her, hearing it. As of she knew it, but didn't exactly knew, where from. But still, listened.

_But what can I do?_ she asked. _I'm not as powerful as those three, I can't break the spell._

She as if felt a smile. A bit sarcastic, evil, but still a smile.

_**Oh, do you think?**_

…_Or am I?_

_**Who is your father, Red?**_

She stunned.

_You._

_**Then don't disappoint me.**_

Within a second, she decided.

_One wrong out of two,_ she constated. _What can I mess up more than it is already?_

Within a second, she breathed into her hands, and concentrated ALL her energy on the cage.

,,What are you-" Valeria screamed on her.

She looked on her with a look that said_; I'm so sorry_.

Then she jumped down and erased one of the symbols with her hand, while moving one crystal away with the other.

Blanche with widened eyes fell to white dust as the first one. It was like a bit of snowflake explosion, then they fell to the ground peacefully.

Next it was Eve with a expression of huge disappointment. Her was green and like leaves, and black like ashes. Then Valeria, whose last glance was towards Angela.

,,I don't blame you," she smiled, before also the pink dust was blown away by the wind.

A very quiet silence fell down, as she watched the wind. The storm was almost there.

_**Very well, my child.**_

She felt something… _dark_ and hot embracing her from behind, then it disappeared.

She sat down into the snow.

,,What have I done…"

,,Saved me," a faint and shaking voice said beside her.

She looked over, then bend down and gently hugged him.

,,Do you still think it's to dangerous for us to go together?" he smiled faintly.

,,Most likely. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again."

,,I'll search for you even in heaven."

She laughed weakly at the joke.

,,Accurate. Do you promise?"

,,I promise," he breathed into her hair, then he sniffed the air.

,,I feel the others."

And really. From the sky, there was a dragon and a sphinx landing down before them.

Angela examined them.

As Pride, as it was most likely her, picked Lust up like a pup and on her back, Wrath turned to her with a unreadable expression.

,,Thank you…" he said in mixture of curiosity and gratitude.

She smiled.

,,Just take care. No need to thank me."

He did something that resembled a purr, and bowed.

,,You have our eternal respect."

She bowed back.

,,I know."


	13. Run away, hide away, fly away

…

Saying goodbye to the lake took longer than she expected, so when she ran home, she accidentally found Savio on the way, hiding beside a tree.

He was very startled.

,,You wouldn't believe me," he started. ,,But SO MANY hunters are out there I almost wasn't able to escape!"

,,Damnit," Angela snorted. ,,we have to get away somehow."

He titled head to the side curiously.

,,You seem a bit different."

,,Later about that, now can we go back to the house?"

,,Do you know what happened last time you wanted to go there?" he frowned.

,,Yes, yes I know, but I'll be careful this time, they can't surprise me. And besides. I can't leave the spell book there, even if I did left everything else."

,,True. But be VERY careful. I'll wait for you beside Gallows Hill, alright?"

,,Sure thing, kitty. You too."

,,If not," he looked down. ,,search for a black kitten, okay? Always black!"

,,I'll be sure to do that," she smiled and hugged him.

,,Yeah, Angie?"

,,Mhm?"

,,Can I try something?"

,,Yes I guess," she said, a bit surprised.

He pulled away, looked again into her eyes, as if asking for permission, then pressed lips against hers.

This WAS surprising.

Then he quickly pulled away.

,,Sorry, I just wanted a human experience."

He made a guilty smile.

,,Take care," he tapped her back, then very quickly walked into the forest.

She stared, unable to move for a while.

_Human experience?_

But this time left out the tears. He eyes hurt so much she decided she won't ever cry again in this life.

_I had enough for a witch lifetime the past few days_.

First she ran, but then, she just sneaked, and when she was beside her house, she looked all around her all the time.

Then, she sniffed. But everything seemed alright.

She ran into the house as fast as she could, into the bedroom, then searched for the bag.

_Darn, where did I left it?_

She dig everywhere, but couldn't find it. And she was sure it was here before.

_It was just a hour, where can it-_

She heard the door.

She considered, where to go, and after a second thought she jumped into the closet. It was very small and tight, but when she stood still, it hid her perfectly.

_Maybe not very safe, but I can defend from here easily._

Voila, the bag was there… she grabbed it, stand, and hid all her dark magic as well as she could, until she merely felt it herself.

The floor creaked, so she held her breath and was quite afraid.

Then she remembered, through the cellar she could go away through and underground passage and go out near the Gallows Hill. She never used it before, though. It was the same length as up, but now –

_It can be of great use. I'll just wait until he leaves, and-_

_Where the hunter is?_

The closet door opened and she fell out.

_So, here he is._

Her heart almost stopped, when she ended up grabbing his shoulders for balance.

Without a second thought she looked up to his eyes and felt her stomach jump.

She saw this color somewhere… such a shade of grey. It looked silver…

He obviously recognized her too, when he pulled her away from him. She didn't dare even moving, when he examined her.

After a second thought and counting the years that passed, she stayed shocked.

_I thought hunters were supposed to be human… and aging like them. _

,,Is something there?" she heard from outside, both of them twitched.

She stared on him in fear. Maybe he _did_ recognize her, but that didn't mean he'll-

,,No," he shout back.

Now she stared confused, and winked.

He let go of her, then pointed out of the door, then to the left.

,,Go immediately…"

He didn't change even the slightest bit.

,,Thank you."

She grabbed her things, and ran to the cellar. Then had to search for a bit, because the passage seemed unused for _centuries_. When she finally found it, and opened to herself, she hesitated.

_What if it will all land on my head before I get to the other side…?_

Then she heard something in the house, and then decided that will be better than drowning again in a bag.

First, she was very nervous there, but it seemed very well build even after the time. She started to run through to get to the other side as fast as possible, and when a worm landed on her head, she started even faster.

She was surprised, how enduring she was. Before she'd be tired after about half of the way she ran now.

She grinned to herself.

_Must be the demon dad_.

After a while, she just walked. But nobody knew about the passage, and she closed after her, so the hunters won't go after her. There was a silence, but not tense. The peace was comfortable after all she was through that day. And now- she had nothing to lose.

But she had a somewhat weird feeling now, something with… she just lost something. Or someone. As if there was a hole in her but it didn't hurt, it just felt hollow.

Then there was a dead end.

For a while she was startled, but then remembered the hole is somewhere up and must be well-hidden, so she pulled it down.

She got hit by a huge amount of snow right between her eyes. With cursing she got out of the hole with the things, and looked around her.

_Right, so… those are the few birches beside, so Gallows Hill must be THAT way!_

She started to walk through the snow and cursed herself for forgetting something warmer for her legs, they started to freeze. Cursed the hunters for getting in, then the other three, cursed her whole life for being so f*cked up.

Then she spotted something red… and black…? On the snow.

Her heart almost stopped again, as she ran there.

It was small cat black body, lying beside a tree. He was obviously shot, and lied there for about half of a hour already.

She now got, why she felt so weirdly hollow. Her familiar was dead.

Although she promised to herself she won't cry anymore, she started again, sitting there and trying to stop. But what would it be, not shredding a single tear for someone who protected and loved her his whole life. Who helped her on every step.

She then wiped her eyes and quickly covered him with as much snow as she could, then stand up again.

_What now?_

Around the Gallows Hill it seemed the best way, so she sighed and turned to go that way, although she didn't even know, with _who_ to go now, or _where_.

The bones welcomed her by rattling, as always. For some reason, she felt safe there, and she didn't even know why. She sat under the tree, staring into nowhere, and wondering, where to go next.

_On one side… I can now go anywhere I want to… visit places I want to._

It seemed a good idea. But still, she didn't knew, where to start.

,,Hey!"

,,You down!"

She twitched and looked up.

Five women, or maybe girls, aging similar to her were sitting on the tree. All of them had wings out, bat wings of various colors. All of them had also horns, and devil tails.

,,I know you," she pointed on them. ,,you we're Lust's… succubes."

,,Now we aren't his!" one of them stated cheerfully.

,,Man, it's good to be free!" another sighed.

,,Yes, without all the rules and stuff…"

Another laughed.

,,Do you want to fly with us?" the youngest titled head to the side.

Angela hesitated.

,,But I…"

,,Oh yes you do!" the oldest pointed out. ,,Look on your back."

She touched something there. Feathers.

Her eyes almost fell out, as she found that she had long, feathery, dark red wings on her back.

,,Are you flying with us then?"

She smiled.

,,I guess I am.

Where will we go?"

...

...

...

This is probably the last author comment.

Because this is the last chapter.

You know what I say, there are no happy nor sad endings because nothing ends, so if I continued, this would go on forever.

BUT- if you DO want to know, what happened after the end, I CAN go on with this.

But not in fairy tales- I'll need a different category.

So if you do want it, write into comments, which can it be.

And don't be sad, if you want this to be the end- it might as well be.

It all depends on you.

And I as also a reader know that.^^


End file.
